TAI AND SORA TOGETHER AT LAST..............Chpt.8
by DIGIKID
Summary: I need Idea's for a ninth Digidestined Name and I can't continue with out Apreciation so please R/R


**TAI AND SORA**

**TOGETHER AT LAST**

**Chpt.8**

> _**'The ninth digidestined.........I wonder what her name is......'**_**Matt thought tiredly.**
> 
> _**'Who will the tenth digidestined be.....this is confusing even for my enhanced technology.....' **_**Izzy also thought.**
> 
> **"Hey guys!!!!" Tai said in a happy tone, "What are you doing up so early???????**
> 
> **"Early?!?!" Izzy and Matt yelled at the same time.**
> 
> **"Yeah! It's about 5:00..." Tai replied.**
> 
> **"5:00!!!!!"Izzy yelled, "My online friend was on 2 hours ago.........."*sigh***
> 
> **"Oh man it's 5:00?! I can't play my harmonica today without anyone following...." Matt said in a dissapointed voice.**
> 
> **"Nobody is up except me and you two...so you can trust us not to follow you" Tai said nonchalantly.**
> 
> **"Thanks you two!"Matt said happily*goes off to play harmonica***
> 
> **'**_**Where am I.....What is this place???Hey Kiya get a hold of yourself! This is probably a dream that I'm having.... the last thing I remeber is that I was minding my own business when some sort of device landed in my hand and then I was teleported here....'**_
> 
> _**'Wow what a nice sunrise...' **_**Matt thought while playing the harmonica, **_**'I wish i had a girlfriend to share it with... *sigh*'**_
> 
> **((A/N: Matt's gonna get a nice surprise today.. ^_^* .))**
> 
> _**'Who is that hot guy sitting on the beach???' **_**Kiya thought.**_** 'Wait isn't he one of the heroes that the city's been talking about...is he Yamato Ishida????No this is only a dream..... maybe I could sit by him...'**_
> 
> _***Matt looked over too see the prettiest girl he had ever met* **_**Wh-who are you????**
> 
> **"My name is Kiya.. Kiya Takenouchi...."said Kiya.**
> 
> **"Are you related to Sora Takenouchi????" Matt asked.**
> 
> **"Yes.... I'm her cousin......" Kiya replied.**
> 
> _**'So...Sora's cousin is the ninth digidestined...That's weird..at least she's Sora's age so she won't have to be looked after by Sora....' **_**Matt thought forgetting what Aphroditemon had said to him about the ninth digidestined being the one he loved.**
> 
> **"Do you have a digimon??" Matt asked Kiya.**
> 
> **"What's that????" Kiya asked with a confused look on her face.**
> 
> ***sigh* "It's a long story....." Matt replied in a tired voice.**
> 
> **"Well...I don't think I'm going anywhere....," Kiya said.**
> 
> **"Maybe there's a digimon nearby......I need to show it to you to explain it," Matt said, "Or I could show you Gabumon..."**
> 
> **"What's a Gabumon?" Kiya asked.**
> 
> **"You'll see....you'll see,"Matt replied while leading Kiya to camp.**
> 
> **"Kiya!!!!!!!" Sora yelled excitedly, "How did you get here???"**
> 
> **"Some sort of device landed in my hand and I was teleported here..."**
> 
> _**'At least somebody that's younger than me and is related to me didn't come...' **_**Sora thought **_**'Then I would have to look after someone and we have enough little kids already.....'**_
> 
> **"Well," Said Izzy who was looking at his computer, "Kiya's digimon should be a Mimamon which is a sort of lizard digimon....."**
> 
> **"WHAT'S A DIGIMON!?!?!?" Kiya screamed at all of the digidestined.**
> 
> **"A digimon is a Digital Monster" Izzy replied.**
> 
> **"WHAT'S A DIGITAL MONSTER?????!!!!" Kiya yelled even louder.**
> 
> **"A digital monster is a monster somewhat like this *holds out Tentomon* it can do attacks to protect you from evil digimon...Evil digimon use their attacks to hurt us and our digimon" Izzy said as an explanation.**
> 
> **"Oh...," Kiya said amazed.**
> 
> _**'Does Yamato have a girlfriend?Maybe I should call him Matt if I have to say his name.... he probably doesn't like the name Yamato anyways.....' **_**Kiya thought to herself, **_**'He is SO cute'**_
> 
> _**'That girl looks like my type........DUH!!*mentally hits himself* now I remember what Aphroditemon said....' **_**Matt thought.**
> 
> _**'He's too cool to have any interest in me *sigh*'**_
> 
> _**'She's too good looking to ever even think about me....'**_
> 
> **"Um.....Guys?????"*waves hands in front of Matt and Kiya*Tai asked, "are you two alive???"**
> 
> **"Uh......Yeah!" Matt replied.**
> 
> **"Sure......" Tai said.**
> 
> **"I AM!!!!!" Matt yelled.**
> 
> **"We all believe you....." Tai said with a smirk on his face.**
> 
> **"WHY YOU LITTLE!"**** Matt screamed.**
> 
> **"You're alive..... sure........." Tai said but was cut off by Sora.**
> 
> **"TAICHI KAMIYA!!!!! YAMATO ISHIDA IS ALIVE AND WELL!!!"**
> 
> **"Ok,"**** whispered Tai while backing away from Sora.**
> 
> **"That takes care of that!" Sora yelled triumphantly.**
> 
> **"Go cousin!" Kiya yelled as she gave Sora a high-five.**
> 
> **"What were you two thinking about???" Sora asked.**
> 
> **"Sora can I tell you something alone?" Kiya and Matt both asked and then started blushing many shades of red.**
> 
> **"Kiya since you're my cousin you can tell me first." Sora said while motioning Kiya to go over to where she was.**
> 
> **"I sorta have a big crush on Matt...."Kiya whispered and blushed.**
> 
> **"Maybe Matt wants to tell me that he has a crush on you....." Sora whispered back.**
> 
> **"Probably not but I hope so......" Kiya whispered and then went away.**
> 
> **"Your turn Matt!" Sora yelled to Matt.**
> 
> **"I like Kiya... Sora that's all I wanted to say," Matt whispered.**
> 
> **"Maybe she likes you too......" Sora replied in a whisper.**
> 
> **"Maybe..... Thanks Sora!" Matt whispered and went off to find Kiya.**
> 
> **"Your welcome YAMATO!!!" Sora yelled to Matt.**
> 
> **".......DON'T CALL ME YAMATO!!!!!" Matt yelled back.**
> 
> **"O.K. MATT!!!!!!" Sora replied.**
> 
> **"Um.... Kiya?" Matt asked shyly.**
> 
> **"Yeah?" Kiya replied.**
> 
> **"I have something to tell you.."Matt said.**
> 
> **"I have something to tell you too..." Kiya said also.**
> 
> **"You go first Kiya..."**
> 
> **"No...You go first..."**
> 
> **"Ok.. well I uh..."**
> 
> **"Yes??"**
> 
> **"I love you Kiya...."**
> 
> **"You do???"**
> 
> **"Yes and I would understand if you hated me now...." Matt said while looking at his feet.**
> 
> **"I love you too Matt!" Kiya said before kissing Matt right on the lips.**
> 
> **"Sorry to interrupt but we have trouble!" Tai said exhaustedly.**
> 
> **((A/N: I could leave you waiting to find out what happens.......but I'm nice enough to continue for a bit...))**
> 
> **"What is it??" Matt said in a worried voice.**
> 
> **"It's Sora..." Tai said while a tear came out of his right eye.**
> 
> **"What about Sora?" Kiya asked in a much more worried tone than matt had ever heard.**
> 
> **"She might die and she might live... the chances of her living depends on if we can find the golden Digi-leaf or Mimamon who can use her wrap of life which is where Sora would be wrapped in Mimamon's tongue and would be revived......" Tai said before bursting into tears.**
> 
> **"Where would the Golden Digi-leaf be found?" Matt asked.**
> 
> **"At the top of Infinite Mountain..." Tai replied.**
> 
> **"We have to climb that thing again???" Matt asked in an annoyed tone.**
> 
> **"We don't have to climb it we can fly to the top but there is a Super Mega digimon up there that goes by the name of MetalSkullGreymon......."**
> 
> **"MetalSkullGreymon??" Matt asked.**
> 
> **"Yeah... It's when Greymon warpdigivolves to it's evil stage......" Tai said nervously.**
> 
> **"It's possible for a Greymon to Warp-digivolve???!!!" Matt asked in a surprised tone.**
> 
> **"Unfortunately yes....but Greymon can also Warp-Digivolve to TitaniumGreymon and Garurumon can Warp-Digivolve into MetalWereGarurumon and either of them can easily beat MetalSkullGreymon......Oh man i'm starting to sound like Izzy!" Tai said.**
> 
> **"WAIT UP HOLD ON I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO THE AUTHOR!" Tai announced.**
> 
> **"What do you want to tell me??" Some strange voice from the sky says.**
> 
> **"First of all DON'T MAKE SORA DIE!!!!!THAT'S AN ORDER!"Tai yelled.**
> 
> **"Um.....You can't order me I can just put Everybody dies THE END...and by the way my name is DIGIKID Mr. fanfic writing file!"said DIGIKID**
> 
> **"Good point...hmmmmm.........I don't mind being called Taichi so could you please put 'Taichi said' or 'Taichi whispered' etc. etc. instead of something like 'Tai said' because Taichi sounds more formal." Taichi requested.**
> 
> **"Ok..........." said DIGIKID.**
> 
> **((A/N:This was even getting ME worried about Sora... :( So I put some humor!!!!!!!=Þ ))**
> 
> **TO BE CONTINUED.........**
> 
> ****


End file.
